Secrets
by the emerald wolf
Summary: When Crystal, a seemingly innocent girl is found unconscious at Phantomhive manor Ciel may find that there is more to her than meets the eye. What secrets is Crystal hiding? and what is her connection to Alois? Will they ever be able to escape his game? (No real pairings as of yet I have no idea if that will change later.) (also there is fan service but nothing past T)
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter One

_This was originally a roleplay quiz from Quotev called secrets by MLE. It's really well done and captivating, I became somewhat obsessed and thankfully MLE gave me permission to write it out as a story and post it here. Also since this is based of quizzes the chapters are gonna be sorta short compared to my other stories. I have the first months worth of weekly updates already written out so posting will be stable for a while. Tonight was my first performance so I am posting this kinda to celebrate cause I'm really happy and tired so yea...I hope you enjoy please review...Night Ya'll! Oh and don't worry, there will be action in a few chapters._

I watched the rain pour outside window, and I pulled my wet jacket tighter around my shoulders. I was freezing, and I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to go, if I didn't get moving I would never find a way to get back. I watched the trees and the rain pass by the carriage in a blur, bumping up and down with the ragged road. The grey landscape before me darkening my mood and making me weary of each and every bump, until it was no longer normal. There was one final jerk and the carriage leapt off the side of the dirt road, its wheels catching in a ridge. I watched the world turn as I went flying through the door with a scream, landing in the mud, the rain slapping my face as I tried to keep my eyes open.

My head buzzed with pain, the entire world seemed to spin as I tried to lift my head, only to have it slam back down with a splash. I looked up groggily as a figure approached, my driver staring down at me without the slightest hint of concern; his sharp golden eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was alone, lying in a soft, warm bed. I sat up with a jolt. My mind reeling as fear raced through my body like a virus. When I could feel the soft silky blankets beneath my hands I began to calm down. I took a deep breath as I examined the dark room, the canopy bed, the empty wardrobe and closet; it was obviously an expensive guest room. It was when I noticed that I was totally dry that I noticed that I was also in different clothes. My muddy dress exchanged for a crisp new one, it was beautiful, but the thought made me uncomfortable.

_Where am I? _I wondered _how long was I asleep. _I could still hear the rain, pounding on the window, but it was softer now, a light drizzle after the passing of a storm. I was about to rise to my feet to look around when the door opened and I jumped my eyes going wide as I saw the man standing in the doorway, a strand of his raven hair falling over his crimson red eyes. I unconsciously pulled the blankets tightly to myself, my muscles tensing.

"Good, you're finally awake." he said, his voice almost he smiled, the smile was gorgeous and surreal as if no human could capture it.

"Who are you?" I asked a mixture of emotions washing over me. "Where am I?" the butler smiled.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." he answered, bowing deeply. "We are at the humble manner of my young lord Phantomhive." he glanced up at me, "My young master has been anxiously awaiting your company, shall we go?" he asked taking a graceful step towards me, reaching out his hand. I nodded, reaching forward and taking it lightly.

"But please, how did I get here?" I asked as he led me out the door and down a long carpeted hall, to a grand staircase. The manner was magnificent and I couldn't stop myself from looking around in awe.

"The gardener found you passed out in the garden during the storm." he answered, your dress was torn and filthy, so we supplied you a new one." I felt my cheeks flush and my face grew hot. A question burned inside me, and it tumbled out before I could think of a proper way to answer it.

"You have a maid here, right?" the butler stopped, he grinned as if trying not to chuckle at my shy, embarrassed nature.

"Yes my lady." he answered. "Meirin took care of changing your dress." I couldn't stop myself from letting out a relieved breath. causing him to smirk as we reached the bottom of the stairs, leading me into a small yet beautiful foyer where a young boy sat on a sofa, all I could see was the top of his black hair, I could see his legs were crossed politely in front of him and he appeared to be no more than 13 years old.

"Hello there." I told him with a bright smile, curtsying slightly. "May I join you?" he nodded, lifting his head from the tea in his hands. My eyes widened, and for the first time I noticed he was wearing a black eye patch across his right eye. He smirked, obviously used to the surprise when people first met him.

"My lady this is my master, earl Ceil Phantomhive." I retained a gasp as I looked from the butler to Ceil. He was so young. He smiled up at me, yet the smile didn't quite reach his eye the way it did for most children his age.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance." I snapped out of my daze, nodding to him and bowing slightly.

"Oh y-yes." I stuttered. "Pardon my rudeness it's just...I've never met a nobleman before..." Ceil smirked, putting his tea to his lips, before looking back up at me.

"It's quite alright." he answered, patting the space beside him. "Come, sit with me for a moment." I nodded obediently sitting down. "Would you like some tea?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and mumbling. "Now where did that damn butler go...Sebastian!" he called, just as the black haired butler entered the room, pushing a small cart with a tea. I raised my eyebrows in shock; I hadn't even noticed he had left.

"New moon drop or earl grey?" he asked me politely.

"New moon drop." I answered shyly taking the cup after he stirred it for me.

"Now down to business Crystal." the noble said, sipping his re-fill of tea. I looked up at him in shock

"How do you know my name?" I asked startled, but he only laughed and the butler leaned over, handing me a letter, the spider seal was broken and I examined it in confusion. "This was in your hand when we found you. It's signed from Earl Alois Trancy...he somehow knew that you would be passing right by our manner...do you have any idea how?" I shook my head, my light brown hair shaking around my shoulders.

"I don't even know who Alois is." I said, furrowing my brow in concern, but Ceil just smirked.

"Its alright." he said soothingly, taking another sip of his tea. "The letter said you wouldn't know anything... the letter is an invitation to a costume ball." I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. I had been beginning to worry that the letter had said...something more...

"I honestly don't know how it got with me." I told him, the fact still bothering me. I didn't know who Alois was or how I ended up near the manor. A thin smirked pierced his lips as he looked up at me.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked, catching me by surprise. "Crystal would you like to accompany me to the ball?" I only hesitated for a moment. This ball would likely hold the answers I was looking for, and it's not like I had anything better to do...besides...I think I would be good to meet this Alois person.

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_If you like this story please go to Quotev and play the original quizzes, it's called black butler secrets. Thank you for reading I hope you like it and please review_

"Very good," Ciel said. "The ball is tonight...you have roughly 5 hours before we leave...can you be ready by then?" I froze my heart sinking.

"But I don't even have a costume." I said, biting my lip in nervous habit. He smirked.

"Sebastian will take care of it...won't you Sebastian?" the butler nodded, bowing deeply.

"Yes my lord." he stood up, reaching a hand out to me. "Please follow me my lady," I nodded taking his hand and allowing him to lead me upstairs into an extra room. He dug through a small closet before pulling out a measuring tape and sewing materials. He pushed his new glasses up the bridge of his nose and he suddenly seemed extremely elegant.

"Now miss." he said kindly. "What kind of costume would you like?" I hesitated, was it even possible to make a costume from scratch in 5 hours? "May I recommend a cat?" he asked with a smile, it sounded cute...however not really my thing.

"What about a pirate?" I asked shyly, his eyes widened and I could tell I had caught him off guard but he smiled after a moment.

"What a lovely idea...I will get started right away." he stepped forward to measure my waist and I stepped back, cheeks flushed. He paused, not knowing what he had done wrong until the realization crossed his eyes. "My dear I must get your measurements...without them the dress might be too big, or two small, or even uncomfortable...and here at Phantomhive we only give the best...come now...I don't bite." he smiled playfully and I stuttered.

_This is so awkward _I wanted to whine before stepping forward quietly, my skin crawling when he placed the tape around my waist, pulling it away a second later.

"Very good." he said, and I could see costume ideas flipping through his mind. He took a few less awkward measurements of my height and arm span before finally stepping back. "All done." he said. I hesitated before asking.

"Do you really think you will be able to create a costume in a few hours?" he smiled.

"Oh my dear, if I couldn't create an original costume within a few hours what kind of butler would I be?" he said smiling as he pulled the service bell rope, a red haired maid appeared in the doorway, large glasses completely covered her eyes and she stumbled in.

"Y-yes Sebastian." she stuttered looking at me in amazement.

"Meirin please take young Miss Crystal here to the kitchen and tell Bard to make whatever she asks... she must be famished." he said. She nodded, bowing clumsily before taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Yes Sebastian!"

"Oh and Meirin...make sure there are no accidents." Meirin let out a nervous laugh, before leading me out the door embarrassed.

"Accidents?" I asked as we made our way down the hall. Meirin twiddled her thumbs in front of her nervously.

"Well uh, ya see." she said, her thick accent muffling her words. "The last time I tried to serve a guest I missed the glass when pouring wine see." she said, looking up at me before adding quickly. "I promise I won't do it again miss I swear!" I let out a light chuckle.

"It's alright." I told her kindly. "It happens to everyone once in a while, no harm done." she seemed to freeze in shock before smiling.

"Yes I suppose it does." she laughed, suddenly walking faster, more excited. "Here we are!" she said opening the door to the kitchen where there stood two blonde haired boys.

"Hey Meirin..." they began, trailing off when they saw me. "Who-who's this?" the older man asked, a stumble around his chin and a half smoked cigarette in his mouth.

"This is Miss Crystal." Meirin introduced, "She's mighty nice."

"That's not all." the older man said boyishly, putting out his cigarette and smiling at me. "My name's Bard, I'm the chef, what'll be having?" I smiled it was odd, yet kind of cute, but if Bard was cute then the younger one had to have been adorable when he introduced himself, a hand flying to his straw hat as if in salute,

"My names Finnian, but you can call me Finny, I'm the gardener nice to meet ya!" he said like a child, an excited smile spreading, he was like a little boy! I smiled at them all politely attempting to leave a good impression; they certainly were a happy bunch.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, curtsying. They all stared at me in silence for a moment before the younger boy, Finny, clapped his hands in excitement, a wide smile, identical to the others, never faltering.

"No one's ever Curtsied to us before!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"I know! It's mighty nice of ya!" the maid chimed in.

"Whatever ya want!" the cook said. "I'll make it for you real fast like!" he said, all of their accents very thick, contrasting to the one before.

"Umm," I fumbled feeling a little awkward under their gazes. "Just some toast and eggs please." I said when their smiling eyes never left me. The three seemed to leap with excitement.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said, the two turning to help the chef as he ordered them about the kitchen. Meirin took me by the hand and led me out into the dining hall, leaving me at a table before turning and accidently running into a wall, falling on her back. I stood up to see if she was alright, surprise and panic crossing my face but she jumped to her feet before I could speak.

"I'm alright miss." she said dizzily, she wobbled for a moment before stumbling into the kitchen again. I sat silently for a moment, listening to the frantic yelling and crashing of plates from the next room. Ciel walked in a moment later, his gaze shifting to the closed door of the kitchen before falling on me silently. A moment later the door burst open and the three servants rushed in, Bard was carrying a tray and the other two followed closely on either side. He placed the plates down before me and I could finally see the toast and eggs, if you could even call it that. The toast was burned black and the eggs were hard and rubbery, both burnt beyond compare. The Smokey stench rose up, making my eyes want to water.

"Here ya go!" Finnian exclaimed, putting a glass down beside me. "I made you some lemonade!" I glanced at the lemonade, it at least looked normal.

"Thank you." I told them with a nod of my head. "It looks... delicious." I almost hesitated. I paused for a second but they didn't leave, their wide eyes watching me in excitement. I took a deep breath before taking a bite of the black buttered toast, smiling up at them with a weak smile. I quickly took a couple bites of the rubbery eggs, doing my best not to gag, and once I ate a decent amount I swallowed hard, quickly gulping down the lemonade, my face twisted and my lips puckered, and I immediately squeezed my eyes closed. It was so sour! Finny frowned, lifting a finger innocently to his lips.

"You don't like it?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, no it's great...it's all great." I said. It was a chore just to open my mouth enough to speak.

"Maybe I should have put sugar in it." he muttered to himself in thought and my eyes nearly bulged from my head.

"Yes, I think that would have been a good idea...how much water did you put in here?"

"Water?" he asked me in confusion. "I just squeezed lemons from the garden." I felt like collapsing to the floor. How were these three still in the job?

"It's alright?" I said "it was all good." they smiled brightly.

"I can go make some more eggs!" Bard volunteered.

"And lemonade!"

"I'll make the toast!" Meirin added.

"Oh, no, no, no," I stopped them. "I'm so full." I lied, rubbing my stomach. They nodded still smiling. Ciel sighed from his corner, shaking his head before turning and walking away. That was when Sebastian entered.

"My lady." he said with a grin. "You're costume for tonight is complete." the three servants stiffened as he looked at them, spotting the crumbs and remains of the burnt food. He looked up at them distastefully. "Did you three finish your chores?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn. "The garden has been tended to?"

"J-just a moment Sebastian!" Finnian said, turning and hurrying from the room.

"Has launched been prepared yet?"

"I'll get right on it." Bard grumbled, flashing me a final smile before turning, mumbling something under his breath.

"And Meirin, please explain the shattered plates from the china case in the foyer."

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian, I'll clean that up right away!" she said turning and clumsily bumping into the door to the hall. She mumbled dizzily to herself before running out of the room. Sebastian sighed, taking me by the hand and helping me to my feet.

"Please, do not take their actions to heart, they mean well." he said leading me back upstairs to the room I'd left him in. the costume was wonderful yet simple, a leather vest over a beautiful white dress. I looked around for Meirin or at least for Sebastian to leave but he just continued to smile at me.

"I am glad you like It." he said. Had he really made this all from scratch within that short hour? It didn't seem possible, for a human that is. I glanced up at him wearily and he seemed to notice. His eyes sharpened for an instant, normal people wouldn't have noticed but was it possible he knew what I was thinking? Could he really not be human? He smiled again, he approached me and I took a step back. In silence, the room seemed to fill with silent tension.

"Where is Meirin?" I blurted out. Sebastian took a deep breath before ringing the service bell again, Meirin and the other two burst through the door half a second later each falling on the floor.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Sebastian asked. The three shook their head nervously. The boys no and Meirin yes, each switching.

"I'm sorry Sebastian!"

"Won't happen again, no it won't Sebastian!"

"Please forgive us Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed, before turning to Meirin.

"Crystal needs help changing into her costume." he explained, grabbing the two boys by the ear and dragging them to the door. "And please do make it quick, we only have a while to get to the ball."

"Yes sir Sebastian sir!" she called out enthusiastically as the two boys cried out and complained as they were dragged from the room.

I emerged from the room a little while later, the white dress underneath fell down to my knees which felt too short for me but it was the longest a pirate could do. I tugged on the tight leather straps that formed a vest. I had a large red hat that tilted down the side of my head a large white feather sticking out of the hem.

"Wow!" Bard said with a whistle and Finny clapped his hands together in excitement.

"You look mighty nice yes you do." Meirin added. My cheeks were flushed and I momentarily wished I could melt into the ground.

"t-thank you." I stuttered nervously. "C-come on lets go." I said glancing up from the ground and noticing a smug smirk across the butler's face. Sebastian led me downstairs by the hand, leading me towards the front door. I could see the carriage through the foyer windows and my mind instantly flashed to the night before, the carriage in the pouring rain.

"Crystal." Sebastian said, snapping me out of my daze with a gentle pull of the hand and I realized I had stopped walking.

"I-I'm sorry." I said trying to collect my thoughts, looking up to smile at him with a forced smile. I watched his scarlet eyes unwavering as they looked right through me, reading me like a book.

"Thinking about last night?" I nodded shyly, looking down, I had so many questions. I didn't even know how I got to the Phantomhive estate, or how I got the letter, and where the hell did my driver go?

"Your driver," Sebastian asked me, gathering my attention. "Was he tall? With black hair, golden eyes and glasses?" I looked up at him suspiciously.

"How did you know?" I questioned. Something seemed definitely wrong here. Sebastian nodded as if in understanding.

"It was Claude, The Butler of Alois Trancy, posing as your driver last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_please review and tell me what you think, i do read each review and take it into consideration, the feedback is what helps improve my writing so please it will just take a minute. this story is based of a series of Quizzes on Quotev _

"His name is Claude, The Butler of Alois Trancy, posing as your driver last night...however I can't imagine why..." he trailed off. I furrowed my brow, looking down at the ground as we walked.

W_hy would they do something like that? Is it possible that they know? No, they couldn't, nobody knows._

I allowed Sebastian to lead me to the carriage where I sat across from Ceil; most of the ride was in silence as I stared out my window, flashes of the night before invading me. It felt so real it felt like it was happening all over again.

"Crystal." Ceil asked, his voice piercing my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I nodded vaguely.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry to worry you...I am perfectly fine, thank you." I said quickly, flashing him a smile. His deep blue eyes examined me a moment as if knowing I was lying. He ripped his gaze away from me, turning back to the window.

"We're here." he mumbled, right before the carriage slowed to a stop in front of a large manor. Ceil stepped out first, taking me by the hand and helping me off the carriage before leading me up the front steps to the door. The door swung open before he could knock. Standing in the doorway was a short blonde haired boy wearing a purple overcoat and a purple hat, a white dress shirt peeking out of the green and black striped vest. _he must be Alois,_ I thought he smiled at me hungrily, I turned wanted to edge away from him defensively, feeling my skin crawl under his gaze, something was horribly wrong with that child.

Beside him was his butler, the tall dark haired and golden eyed man from the night before. He smirked at me, his golden eyes flashing as if he sensed my raging fear and nervousness. _What were they up to? And what did I have to do with anything? _I lowered my head slightly, watching them with a slight glare. _Should I play ignorant, or offensive? _I couldn't decide, the moment passed and Ceil and I were inside and we were by no means the first guests, the entire ballroom was filled with dancing couples.

Ceil and I stood off to the side for a few moments, every once in a while I would catch Alois looking at me from the other side of the room; he would glance at me while he danced with girls or when he would get a drink. It was creepy, as if he wanted me to come over, but I didn't. Ceil and I didn't talk, it became boring and I grew restless.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" I blurted out to Ceil, my eyes widening and I pressed my lips tightly together, feeling foolish for my outburst. He looked at me quizzingly and almost distastefully before nodding. Stepping forward and reaching out a hand, his face solemn.

"Would you care to dance Crystal?" he asked me. I nodded feeling foolish as I took his hand, the two of us making our way to the dance floor. We danced awkwardly; one of us would misstep or trip over few steps, an awkward amount of distance between us. I felt sudden tap on my shoulder and I turned around in time to see the blonde hair and blue eyes of Alois. He reached over, stepping between me and Ceil before either of us could object. Ceil gave him a short glare before stepping back and vanishing from sight behind the crowd, it would have been pointless to object to Alois now. Alois' hand slid down to my lower back and he pulled me in, much closer than Ceil, his touch made my skin crawl, and I felt myself tense, as we made our way across the room, the dancing was much smoother than it had been with Ceil.

"I hope you're enjoying my little party." he whispered, and I could identify the smugness in his eyes and voice, the taunting.

"It's hard to enjoy anything after a carriage crash." I shot back, watching a smirk pierce his lips. He knew what I was talking about.

"Oh you poor dear." he mocked. "I'm so glad you're ok." my gaze sharpened on him but he just smiled, lifting his arm and spinning me, pulling me in so my back was to him, one arm wrapped around my body. I wanted to struggle but I couldn't make a scene in front of so many people." You look like an angel tonight." he whispered smugly into my ear. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. Alarms rang in my head and I knew I had to get away. He lifted his hand again, spinning me around to face him as the song ended. "I hope you enjoy my little game." he said with a smile, leaning in and kissing me before I could object and vanishing into the crowd before I could respond. I stood there for a moment looking foolish as I spun around looking for him, but I didn't see him or Ceil anywhere. My mind reeled. _The nerve of that boy, kissing me like that. What did he mean about a game? What is up with him? First he crashes my carriage then he kisses me? _I had never been more confused in my life...or frightened. I took a few steps backwards, accidently bumping into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized, turning and craning my head to see the golden eyes of the Trancy butler, towering above me. I gulped, taking a quick step back but he reached out, grabbing my hand. I tried to pull away but couldn't he was so strong and his grip was too tight...inhumanly tight.

"Come along my lady." he told me, beginning to pull me towards the hall to the rest of the manor. "My master wishes to have a word with you." I looked around frantically but nobody seemed to notice, it seemed perfectly normal in fact. I struggled in his grip as he led me down a hallway, but his grip on my wrist just tightened painfully.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed. He glanced down at me, smirking slightly before yanking me painfully to a stop outside a set of wooden double door. He opened the door to reveal a small dark storage room; the walls were covered in junk and supplies. Claude pushed me inside before I could react and I stumbled, falling to the ground, my captain's hat falling to the ground beside me. I lifted myself up on my arm, taking a moment for my eyes to a just to the darkness and turned to look at Claude as he locked the door behind him, standing in front of it making it clear that I was not to leave.

"What's going on?" I demanded with a growl. "Let me out of here this instant!" there was a faint snicker behind me and I craned my head around to see Alois sitting in a navy blue arm chair, he must have been there all along. He smiled arrogantly down at me. His chin resting on his hand, the entire chair positioned carefully so it was washed in the dim moonlight streaming in from the half window.

"I've never met anyone like you Crystal." he told me, his voice was quiet and eerie. His voice sending chills down my spine. "You disguise yourself as well as Claude."he said, leaning forward and lowering his voice ominously, if not threateningly. "But I don't want to see a disguise." I took a deep shuddering breath.

_How did he know? How could he have found out?_

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"STOP LYING!" he yelled suddenly angry, causing me to edge away from him. What would he do in his anger? I was locked in a small room with him, and at the mercy of what could only be a demon. Alois sat, swinging his legs with what I could only identify as excitement and determination, and there was a hungry look in his eyes that made my skin crawl. "Show me." he whispered. I scrambled to my feet as he stood up, stepping away as he advanced on me until I bumped into Claude. Alois stood in front of me, his face mere inches from me. "Show me." He repeated quietly, leaning in to whisper into my ear. "I want to see an angel."

My mind reeled and I squirmed under his gaze, the stale air in the room suddenly seeming too thick to breathe. I could feel the two on either side of me, trapping me.

"How did you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the blonde, doing my best to appear larger, my presence filling the room as I pushed him away, taking a step threateningly forward. But Claude reached out, his hands resting tightly on my shoulders and pulling back to him before I could hurt his master. Alois smiled, finally laughing at my outburst, my desperate attempt to defend myself. His obnoxious laugh rang through the air and filled me with anger and I struggled against Claude.

"You spider!" I finally yelled, causing Alois to clutch his stomach and laugh harder. I clenched my teeth, waiting anxiously for what would happen. Alois' laughing finally quieted and he bent over, still snickering as he picked up my fallen hat, placing it on his own head as he approached me. Claude's gripped tightened painfully on my shoulders and I winced from the force.

"I know because I saw you fall." he told me, causing my eyes to widen. And he took an instant to drink in my shock. "But I didn't get to see them." he said, placing a hand on his hip. "Your wings." he specified, his never faltering smirk still plastered across his face. "Claude told me they change color when an angel falls, but he didn't know what color. Can you believe that?!" he exclaimed almost as if to scald his butler's ignorance. "So, what color are they?" he asked. "Or do you even have'em anymore?" Claude released me, pushing me to the ground, my mind raced. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't show him my wings, but God only knows what they would do to me if I didn't...or even if I did. I craned my head looking back up at Alois determined.

"And why should I show you?" I spat, causing him to smirk, raising a hand to push up the large hat he had stolen from me.

"Do angels bleed?" he asked me innocently as Claude raised an array of golden kitchen knives, they glistened golden in the silver light, matching his golden, inhuman eyes. "I can find out." he said. "If you aren't as curious as me I suggest you show me your wings." he said, standing beside Claude with a smirk. My stomach lurched but I didn't move, and we waited in silence for a moment...then he got impatient.

"Claude." he demanded, and the demon threw the first knife with deadly accuracy. I launched myself out of the way, the knife slicing easily through the leather vest, cutting the shoulders; it fell ripped but mostly in tact at my feet. I stumbled away watching them carefully as Claude threw several more knives at me, my eyes flashed as I slid out of the way, bending carefully to avoid each knife, my white dress flapping at my legs. I glimpsed something silver in the moonlight beside me and I snatched a decorative sword off the wall, pointing it warningly at the two boys who were watching me curiously.

"Get back." I demanded. "And open the door." Alois smirked, calling my bluff.

"Claude." he said again, which meant he was about to attack me. I clutched my teeth and twisted my body, using the sword to smash the window. I jumped out an instant later, feeling gravity take me; I glanced at the ground 2 floors away and instinctively unraveled my wings, landing gracefully on the ground. My black wings disintegrating before Alois could get to the window. I looked up at the room, watching Alois appear with a frown. I stumbled back before breaking into a run, vanishing into the nearby bushes and forest before they could give chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_change of plans guys! i am going to start updating this story ever weekend with Angel Wings to make my life easier! i hope you enjoy it i am working really hard to follow the set plot and add new twists. and please review the feedback really helps me. _

_PS: i might post twice a week sometimes since i know these chapters can get pretty short and i feel guilty so maybe like 1 on the weekend and one on Wednesday or something? i am not sure._

It felt like I was running forever until I finally stumbled out into a small clearing. I took a deep breath to calm myself when suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Fear flashed in my eyes, how did he follow me? I spun around finding a long red haired man rather than the demon I expected. I sighed with relief as I examined the man...if that's what he was. He had long red hair, red feminine glasses and was wearing a large red coat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion. I eyed the red chainsaw carefully, taking a casual step back.

"Oh you know." I said looking around innocently. "Just passing through." I pressed my lips together in the awkward silence that followed. "My names Crystal." I finally said, reaching out a hand, my white dress giving me a ghostly appearance in the dark. "And you?" the man grinned wildly.

"Grell Sutcliff." he introduced, striking a pose. "A deadly efficient reaper!"

_You have got to be kidding me._ I thought, lowering my hand after he ignored it. He was oddly energetic.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep him talking while I looked around cautiously for any sign that Claude had followed me.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." Grell said, taking a deep breath as if he were about to swoon. "I suppose you could say I am looking for love, but much like the night...love is cold." he said with a sigh. "But I will find Bassy, my Sebastian!" he said, breaking out into a fit, wriggling with excitement and bouncing on his heels. My jaw dropped as I watched him, the name repeating in my mind. _Sebastian. _

_There is no way. _I thought disbelief flooding me.

"Um...you wouldn't be talking about Sebastian Michaelis...would you?" I asked curiously. Grell let out a yell of excitement.

"YES! That's my Bassy darling!" he shrieked like an excited school girl, not even noticing as I stepped away. "You know my Sebastian darling?" he froze, his eyes narrowing and his grip on the weapon tightened. "What exactly is your relationship with MY Sebastian." he said, his eyes sharpening and I backed away, the red head suddenly seemed threatening.

"n-no!" I cried out, waving my arms frantically. "There isn't one; I don't know him like that!" I said quickly. Grell seemed to pout as if debating whether to believe me or not as he lowered his weapon.

"Well that's alright then." Grell said, his wicked smile spreading. He crossed his legs and dug the blade of his saw into the ground, resting his elbow on it and his face on his hand. He stared at me as if intrigued in me all of a sudden. "So exactly how do you know my Bassy Crystal?" he asked.

"Well, I, uh." I stuttered trying desperately to think up some excuse. I couldn't tell him about anything, he was a reaper and it was a reaper's job to sort out angels and demons. The society would never leave me be if word got back.

"Don't you have work to do Grell." a voice called out softly, the two of us turning to see Sebastian approach, his expressionless face lit by the lantern in his hands.

"I always have time for you Bassy!" Grell called out lovingly, running forward and leaping into the air to hug Sebastian, who merely stepped aside and allowed Grell to fall face first into the ground.

"My Lady it seems my young master has invited you to stay another night at our manor." he told me with a bow, ignoring Grell as he lifted a bloody face to his 'lover'.

"Thank you." I said curtsying slightly. "I accept Lord Phantomhive's offer, it is much appreciated." A smirk tugged at Sebastian's lips and he led me by the hand through the forest.

"Goodbye Bassy!" Grell's disoriented voice called out. I glanced back to see his face was now swollen and he seemed to be missing several teeth from his smile, blood trickling from his seemingly broken nose.

"Goodbye Grell." I called back to be polite, lifting the hem, of my dress and hurrying up to Sebastian, my entire body tensing as the manor came into view, the carriage waiting for us at the front steps as other guests walked around it, mounting horses and carriages of their own. Sebastian glanced at me from the corner of his eye, pulling me in front of him, a seemingly meaningless gesture but I could tell what it meant. He wouldn't let anyone harm a Phantomhive guest.

Once we reached the carriage I looked back to see Alois and Claude standing in the doorway, both grinning down at me. Alois was still wearing my red captain's hat and he raised a hand, tilting it with a smug smile. Claude leaned in to whisper to Alois but I could read his lips, and I tensed, glaring at them both defensively, like a caged tiger.

"Shall I retrieve her, your highness?" Alois shook his head.

"No Claude." he responded, before finally leaning forward and dashing down the stairs, stopping in front of me, leaning in, his face mere inches from mine, his smile never faltering. I was flooded with a mixture of emotions, fear, and adrenaline and anger all rushing through me. But I grit my teeth and met Alois's gaze, even if my brave front was foiled by my eyes. Sebastian glared down at the blonde watchfully.

"I do hope you enjoy my game." he said with a grin. "I promise we'll have more fun next time." he leaned in a bit closer as if to kiss me before I could pull away but instead Sebastian intervened, taking a step forward just enough to separate us, his arm draped around my shoulder to guide me gently to the carriage.

"A gentlemen would never show such affection in public." he said, his tone deadly serious as he made up a quick excuse. Alois glared up at Sebastian and Claude appeared at his side, ready to defend his young master should he overstep his boundaries. But Alois smiled after a moment, taking a step away from us, his eyes meeting mine.

"See you soon Crystal!" he called out as I climbed into the carriage, waving to me as I did, a fierce look in his eyes. And I couldn't tell if that boy wanted to love me or kill me. I shivered at the thought and the carriage took off with a lurch and I sighed in relief, turning to Ciel who was already seated beside me.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," I said apologetically. "And thank you for..." I trailed off as Ciel's head bobbed with the carriage. He was asleep, his one eye closed in peaceful rest. I smiled for an instant before looking away to stare out the window at the forest as it rolled past.

"I'm glad you're alright." Ciel's voice interrupted my solitary thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said sincerely. But he just shook his head.

"No, no it's quite alright." he said casually. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I was only worried about the Phantomhive reputation." I nodded.

_Of course, there is always a reason. _I thought, suppressing a sigh.

"I saw Claude lead you away and I had Sebastian follow you. You vanished for a while but he eventually got you back...after all what kind of name would it give me if I let my guests get lost in the woods." he stated. I bowed my head slightly, grateful for his concern...even if it wasn't with the best intentions.

"Thank you. And I am sorry to have worried you." I told him politely, yawning. My eyelids slid down, and my entire body felt heavy.

"So, what exactly happened Crystal?" Ciel said, sounding totally stern and awake. "What did Alois want? And did he hurt you; your costume is in tatters?" I paused for a moment, deciding it was best not to answer I bowed my head as if involuntarily, allowing my eyes to close. For all he knew I was too asleep to answer anything. I heard him sigh, and fade to silence, hearing the seat shift under him as he turned and rested his elbow on the windowsill, undoubtedly watching the passing scenery. It only took a few moments for my pretend to become a reality and I quickly fell asleep, I was thrown into a familiar nightmare, and I fear I must have been twitching in my sleep, but when I awoke Sebastian was already helping Ciel out of the carriage. I groaned, trying to accept what had happened as I reached out to take Sebastian's helping hand. My foot slipped on the step and I slid down to the ground, Sebastian caught me, my head level with his chest.

"You'd best be careful my lady." he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. I smirked up at him.

"Why? Aren't you here to catch me?" I teased, my eyes seeming to sparkle in the dark night. Sebastian smirked and led me to my room where a blue nightgown was waiting on the bed.

"I shall bring up the tea madam." he said, leaving me to alone. I changed quickly, plopping down onto the bed once I finished. There was a sharp knock on the door and I responded without introduction.

"Come in!" I called out and Sebastian stepped forward, placing a cup of tea on my nightstand.

"You really should check before admitting someone to your room." he said in mock concern. "A young lady such as yourself should be more careful." I smirk at his mock worry.

"Thank you Sebastian." I tell him kindly. "But I don't think an intruder would get into the Phantomhive manor." he smirked in return.

"Well of course." he said, his raven bangs falling into his face. "If I could not protect those in my Master's home what kind of butler would I be?" he asked and I chuckled, reaching over and sipping the tea, the sweet minty taste of sleepy time tea.

"Thank you." I tell him softly, handing him the cup. "For everything." he smiled, bowing silently before leaving. I blew out the candle on my nightstand and curled up under the blankets. The world spun around me as I spiraled deeper and deeper into darkness, until I became fully engulfed in my nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am sorry the chapters are so short it's just how this story is. Thank you for reading the support really means a lot to me please review and tell me what you think. here is a treat! 2 updates this week cause i am feeling generous lol

Lighting streaked silently through the black sky above me, reflecting on the ground below me. I pulled my white sweater tighter over my white gown. Black feathers fell around me like rain and I closed my eyes to the morbid sky, feeling the humid air rush through me, my dress and hair billowing in the breeze. The sound of flapping wings broke through the night, drawing my attention to a familiar figure in white. I backed away a little, stopping at the edge of the grey cloud beneath me. I should have known it was him.

"Ash." I greeted as he approached me gracefully, his soft lavender eyes almost hypnotizing.

"Crystal." he said intimately, stepping just a little too close, leaving us mere inches from each other. I could feel his hot breath on my face but I had no room to back away to. He smiled at me softly, a familiar grin that had come to scare me. It was sweet and hypnotic, but I knew him well enough to know something was wrong and that his kind smile, was no more than a facade.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked him, turning my head, unable to look him in the eye. My hands clutched my white shawl tighter to my slender form, my white wings spread out lazily from my back.

"Just what I'd told you in my letter." Ash said tilting his head innocently. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help." I said stiffly, his presence seemed to unsettle me; there was something wrong with him though I couldn't quite tell what, though a vague idea of what it could be blooming in my mind.

"Really?" he asked almost sarcastic. "I know what you've been doing Crystal." I stiffened, looking down in silence and guilt. Ash leaned in closer to me, his cheek brushing mine as he whispered into my ear. "You smell unclean." his words pierced my heart like a dagger and I raised my head to look at him in his amethyst eyes.

"You smell impure." I shot back defensively, almost afraid of him. Ash grinned, as if what I had said was humorous before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. My eyes went wide and I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer, his arm wrapped around me stopping my escape no matter how hard I struggled, placing both hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. I could feel my energy draining as the seconds passed. Ash pulled away a moment later, he seemed to shine brighter than before and the impure distortion around him had lessened but I knew what came next.

"No!" I choked out as the ground beneath me gave out and I plummeted down off the clouds towards the ground. I stared up panic struck as I fell, Ash's smirking figure staring down at me in the distance, shrinking until I could no longer see him. My wings darkened, becoming dirty and tarnished before folding painfully into my back. My dress ripped and darkened, its colors changing, large tears appearing in my now black gown. I would have screamed but the fall seemed to pull the air from my lungs. I collided with the ground hard, grass smeared my dress and I groaned as I sat up, flinching as a sharp pain pierced my side and skull.

_How could he? _I thought to myself, my shoulders trembling as if I was about to cry. The moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds as lighting pierced across the sky, followed shortly by a roar of thunder. Rain began to pour down around me as I looked around, my now black hair clinging to my shoulders as I took in the meadow. I was surrounded by white, yellow and blue iris flowers. I paused, only for a second to admire their striking beauty before another clap of thunder pulled me from my fantasy. I wished deeply that this was just a dream, but it wasn't. I looked around in a panic, rising to my feet as I stared up at the rampaging sky.

Ash would be here soon and I knew I had to run. He would still hunt me down, but here I didn't stand a chance. I pulled up the hem of my dress as I took off through the dirt and the mud, I didn't dare spread my wings, I knew what color they would be, and for now I just didn't have the strength to face that disappointment. I knew I would never escape on foot so once I made my way to the road I kept an eye out for a carriage, I didn't care where it took me, but Ash couldn't attack me if I was with a human. His job was to hunt down fallen angels, he was to see they made it to hell, but I couldn't go, I refused to go. After a few moments of running though the rain a carriage drove past, and the tall golden eyed driver was kind enough to let me aboard.

I woke with a start, bolting upright in my bed, the nightmare...no, the memory was too painful. Adrenaline and fear hammered through my veins. I jumped with a start as I realized I was being watched, two glowing crimson eyes staring at me from the darkness as Sebastian stepped forward into the dim moonlight, his raven black hair and suit blending with the darkness around him.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly, his tone serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back, bowing my head to hide my shame. I'd been right...he wasn't human.

"What did you do that made you fall?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't reply for a moment, and the entire world was silent as if waiting for me to respond.

"I met a man." I confessed, looking down at the square of moonlight on my lap. "He was human but he just seemed so...perfect." I snickered at my foolishness it was just so...typical. Boy meets girl, girl does something she shouldn't, boy leaves. Such a common story...and I fell for it. I was such an idiot. "I never told him I was an angel." I assured him. "But...he treated me like one. He would tell me stories." I said reminiscing. "Fantastic tales about the moon and the stars..." I lowered my head, my hand balling into a fist on my lap. "And I fell for it." I looked up, flashing a forced smile as I attempted to stay strong.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Sebastian told me seriously, concern tinting his crimson eyes. I shook my head. I had to do this. He deserved answers; he and Ciel were being so kind to let me stay. I had to tell him...and if not for them...for me.

"He always seemed so kind, he wanted to help people...and that's right...right? I know what I was going to do was wrong but...I don't know...things just... didn't go how I intended."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Sebastian said thoughtfully, causing me to snicker. He was right...I couldn't rely on excuses. Rules were in place for a reason and I could not allow myself to be an 'exception'.

"Eventually I told him that I was an angel. I told him about heaven and hell, Angels, demons and even reapers. I answered all his questions, and eventually I even told him about the demon swords." I glanced up at Sebastian, expecting a reaction though he didn't stir. "He took interest in the soul swords...do you know about them?"

"Only of the legends." Sebastian said simply. "They can be used to heal and to bring peace...a sword that does not cut." I nodded.

"Not quite." I told him, growing quite with shame as I found myself unable to look in his eyes. "The soul swords do as the name implies, they reflect the soul of their wielder in their handle, when the soul is that of a good person the gem in the swords helm is blue, and then it can be used for peace and healing...however if their soul is tainted with evil and malice. It can do much more damage. It can cut through souls or even capture them...essentially you could kill somebody without actually cutting their body."

"And he had an impure soul." Sebastian guessed. I nodded, biting my lip to hold back tears. How could I have fallen for something as simple and stupid as that?

"I got the sword for him." I said quietly. "In the past it had been used by famous loving rulers, ushering in golden ages...I thought maybe he could bring the next golden age...urge humanity out of the immoral rut it's in...But I was wrong. Once I realized what was happening I tried to stop him, so, he attacked me and I fled back to heaven...and he's been using the sword for evil ever since. If I can return the stolen souls to William T Spears...I might be able to return to heaven." Sebastian nodded in understanding, accepting the explanation.

"There are truly some horrible people in the world." he said, more of an observation than an opinion. "So who was it?" he finally asked. "Who is _he?"_ I took a deep breath, gathering all the courage I could muster to answer.

"Viscount Druitt." Sebastian's eyes sharpened and a destructive aura rolled off of him in waves, a look of pure disgust washing his face.

"You've met him?" Sebastian nodded, his face still twisted in disgust.

"Please, wash up my lady." he told me seriously, rising from his spot on the foot of my bed. "I shall go inform the master right away...I am sure he will help you with your situation." he said, as if searching for the proper words.

"Thank you." I whispered, staring up at him gratefully as he turned and left the room. I waited for a few moments; I stopped by the bathroom and washed up. Fixing my hair and gathering my thoughts before I made my way down the hall, knocking lightly on the elm door of Ciel's study.

"Come in." his gentle voice greeted and I entered, he was sitting at his wooden desk, Sebastian at his side. I took a seat in one of the red chairs across from him, my hands folded tightly in my lap.

"Good evening." I said, muttering the pleasantries. There were much more important things to talk about and we both knew it.

"Sebastian has filled me in on everything." Ciel said before I could begin. And I nodded in understanding.

"Am I to assume you having a plan?" Ciel nodded, he suddenly seemed 10 years older. The childish facade of when I met him seemed like a million years ago. "What can I do to help?" I asked seriously, looking at both boys in turn. Ciel leaned forward, crossing his hands and resting his head on them as if interested.

"I received this letter from the count about a month ago." he explained. "It is another invitation to a ball next week...I originally had not planned on attending; however, in light of recent events I think it could become a valuable chance for information." I nodded, listening intently.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well...as you know Viscount Druitt has one very powerful weakness." he hesitated a moment before continuing, blushing as he looked away from me, muttering the next part under his breath reluctantly. "He has a soft spot for beautiful women." a blush tainted my cheeks and a looked down at my hands crossed tightly in my lap.

"Beautiful aye?" I muttered to myself quietly so Ciel couldn't hear, however I forgot the demon's superior hearing and blushed harder as he smirked, amused by my unnecessary shyness, a flaw many demons lacked.

"A-are you sure he won't recognize me?" I asked, running a hand through my long silky hair, almost surprising myself when I realized it was black instead of white. _I suppose that really isn't a problem actually. _

"Sebastian will take care of everything." Ciel told me seriously yet with an air of relaxed confidence. "When the time comes we will attend the ball and you will be able to do what you must to obtain your sword or whatever." I nodded, rising to my feet and bowing deeply.

"Thank you both so much." I said honestly. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your help."

"It's nothing...we've had our share of...disputes with the count...think nothing of it." I thanked them again before hurrying to bed.

Days passed at Phantomhive manor. I spent most of my time helping the servants; they seemed to enjoy the company.

"So what can I help you with today?" I asked them as I entered the kitchen my eyes widening in shock as Meirin tumbled towards me with a startled cry, holding a pile of plates that was three times too high. "Oh." I said in surprise, managing to grab and steady the pile of glass before she could drop it; I took half of plates, finally able to see Meirin's face.

"Oh, hello Ms. Crystal." she greeted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Thank ya kindly ma'Am." she said setting the plates down on the table.

"Took a few to many, aye Meirin." Bard snickered slinging a cooking pot over his shoulder, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. I smiled as I set the plates down, chuckling lightly.

"Are you alright Meirin?" I asked tilting my head in curiosity. She nodded.

"Just a bit shaken up is all." she admitted, letting it roll off her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad." I said "Now is there anything I can help with?" all three of them nodded and they began to argue.

"You can help me tidy up a bit." the maid said only for bard to shaking head.

"Hey, no way, Crystal helped you yesterday." Bard said almost defensively.

"Nuh ah." Finny spoke up pouting like a child. "Lady Crystal helped you both over the last two days, it's my turn now." he pouted.

"Why you." Bard trailed off, raising a hand as if to push finny, they're playful banter. But I got in the way, wrapping my arms around Finny in a slight hug before standing beside him.

"Alright Finny, enough said." I responded with a smile. Bard hesitated a moment before lowering the pan with a sigh. The soldier had lost this battle.

"Oh alright." Bard mumbled, under his breath. Finny led the way outside into the bright spring sun, the grass was a beautiful shade of green and even though I was there to help...Finny did all the work, heaving a few heavy bales over his shoulders as if they were no more than a stack of paper.

"Just wait here ok Miss Crystal." he told me. "I'll be back in a little." he said vanishing around the house. I shrugged, pushing my black hair out of the way as the wind blew at my hat, my green dress billowing in the wind. It was beautiful...and then the wind turned cold. There was a snarling behind me and I turned around to face an angel hound. His massive form snarled at me.

"Good dog, good boy... heel." I began to mutter soothingly, looking up into its demonic red eyes. _How did he even get here?_ I thought distressed.

"Interesting...isn't it." a familiar voice cut through my thoughts, my gaze immediately turned to the white haired angel as he appeared from behind the beast. "After all this time, Pluto still remains my loyal dog."

Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ash." I choked out. Stepping away from him as he approached, motioning for the dog to stay and though it continued to snarl it did not move.

"Oh Crystal." he said, running a hand across my cheek, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Oh how far you've fallen."

"Shut up!" I shrieked, pulling out of his grasp. looking around desperately for a way to escape, but there was no way I would be able to beat him, Ash had always been a rank or two higher than me...though I could no longer imagine how he'd pulled it off. He didn't seem fazed by my outburst in fact he seemed relatively calm, but I just hoped that my cry would bring me help. Ash snickered as he pulled his golden handled sword from its sheath and I stepped back, cursing inwardly.

"I trust you know why I am here." he said with a casual smile, as if this was no more than a tea time talk.

"You tricked me." I hissed at him. "You've tricked everyone...you have no right to do this."

"You're a fallen Crystal." he said ignoring me. "You don't belong here."

"Fallen because of you." I snapped, causing him to laugh, as he continued his steady strides towards me. His laugh rang through the air, echoing in my mind like the bells of death playing at a funeral. It's sound, his very presence torturing my soul.

"You were falling long before I came in Crystal." he said raising his sword. "It's not something you can deny." my eyes went wide as the silver flashed; I was just able to narrowly avoid the blade, leaning and stumbling backwards. The next blow came in the blink of an eye; his swings becoming faster and faster as I slid out of the way, side to side in a desperate attempt to stay alive. The sword skimmed my clothes, shredding my dress. My green sun hat flew off in the wind as I ducked, finally managing to circle around him and create some distance between us.

"You've gotten faster." Ash acknowledged, lowering his sword. "But you're not strong enough." my eyes went wide as I spun around, face to face with the demon dog. His paw raised above my head, ready to crush me. I remained frozen, like a deer in headlights as the massive paw came down in a blur of white. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. There was a gust of wind and everything seemed to freeze, I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing beside me, one hand held politely behind his back, his over hand holding the dog back.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked, examining me from the corner of his eye. I took in a sharp breath of shock, nodding.

"Yes." I squeaked, flinching as the hound howled, loud enough to shake the ground beneath me. Sebastian's gaze turned back to the dog, his eyes sharpening.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you Pluto." he said, his calm voice unnaturally eerie, his face washing in shadow as his eyes turned red as he lifted his hand against the hound, raising his paw and overpowering the creature. "Now...SIT!" he demanded, his voice booming through the area as she threw the dog, it went rolling across the grass, transforming back into its human appearance, sitting on his naked butt like a dog, bowing his head in submission. "Good dog." Sebastian said, a wicked grin curling at his lips. A sound rang through the air and we spun around to face Ash, who stood calmly, clapping his hands slowly.

"Ah Sebastian Michaelis." he said, his angelic features seeming frightening. "I had hoped we would be able to avoid confrontation." Sebastian glared at Ash for a moment before putting one gloved hand across his chest.

"I am sorry sir." he said simply, as if addressing a guest. "But I cannot simply step aside."

"Is this kindness?" Ash snickered, his smirk growing in amusement. "It must be, why else would a demon be willing to help an angel?" Sebastian shook his head, his raven bangs falling over his forehead.

"No, but as a butler I am obligated to protect the guests of the Phantomhive manor...if I could not perform such a simple task what kind of a butler would I be?" I smiled, grateful for Sebastian's help, feeling an unusual calm settle over me.

"As you wish." Ash said with a mocking bow, his white hair falling over his eyes, casting his face in shadows "However I must warn you, I cannot allow a fallen to go free." he said, a grin beginning to spread across his shadow covered face. "Even if it means the death a demon." Ash lashed out, sword in hand. Sebastian didn't hesitate, a silver kitchen knife flying forward and deflecting the sword, another slicing through Ash's white suit shoulder, drawing a thin line of blood. Ash's eyes sharpened but Sebastian smiled, seeming as relaxed as ever.

"Oh, I missed." he mused, holding up an array of knives. "No matter." Ash growled dashing forward again, twisting and swirling as Sebastian's knives sailed over his head like dagger. Ash moved so fast it was almost hard to keep up with him...and then he was gone. I gasped in shock, turning to see him beside me. He brought the sword down with a battle cry and I felt a strong arm wrap around me. Sebastian shoving me out of the way as the sword tore down his chest, slashing his tailor coat and suit blood sprayed across his chest yet he did not yell, a silver knife slid free of his sleeve and buried itself into Ash's side. The angel growled, biting back a cry as the two jumped back, separating.

"You haven't seen the last of me." he threatened, his sharp eyes meeting mine. "Fallen angels with suffer in hell."

"I guess I'll see you there." I said snidely, receiving a final glare before the angel turned, vanishing into the distance. Sebastian sighted, holding up the shredded remains of his tailor coat.

"Such a pity." he said as he began to take off his shirt and coat, looking down at the wound as if were no more than a paper cut. I gulped glancing away quickly.

_Are we SURE he is a demon...absolutely positive? _I thought shamefully, cheeks flushed as I stared off into the distance.

"You should, uh...probably get that looked at." I said awkwardly, causing him to chuckle as he pulled a sewing kit from seemingly nowhere, stitching up the overcoat.

"M-madam Crystal?" Finny's childish voice called out, appearing around the house and startling me just as Meirin and Bard emerged from the nearby door, each of them stopping in their tracks at the sight of me and a shirtless Sebastian who looked perfectly healthy, if not good looking from the angel of his back they were looking from.

_Oh no. _I thought dreadfully. _This is so not fair. _Sebastian grinned as I jumped staring past him at all the servants who were awestruck by the scene. Sebastian slid his tailor coat back on before turning around, smiling at them.

"S-Sebastian-" Meirin began, her nose bleeding from the sight, her stance wavering as if she were about to pass out.

"What happened out here mate?" Bard asked curiously. "We heard yelling and Pluto's howl we thought something was wrong and we all came running...but it looks like we were mistaken." he said, muttering the last bit under his breath.

"We have a bit of an accident with Pluto." Sebastian confessed. "He ran up and hugged Crystal. Naturally it startled her...I have handled the situation." he said calmly, receiving curious stares from the trio. "Am I to assume all of your work is done?" the servants stiffened.

"M-momentarily Sebastian." Finny stuttered, turning tail and rushing from view around the house.

"Yea, yea I'm on it." Bardroy said with a frustrated sigh, turning and vanishing behind the door.

"S-s-Sebastian." Meirin fumbled her hands on her red cheeks as she wobbled around, accidently running into the side of the wall before finally managing to go inside.

"Oh and one more thing," Sebastian said, his calm voice calling them back as all three stuck their head around the house or out the door curiously. "Crystal is no longer permitted to help any of you three with your chores."

"But Sebastian!"

"Please sir!"

"Have mercy!"

The groaned and wailed.

"Hey! What about me?" I yelled out, "Don't I get a say in this?" Sebastian glanced at me from the corner of his eye, a look that immediately told me to shut up and behave. I lowered my head, hands folded politely in front of me.

"It is the duty of servants to keep the house tidy and ready to serve any guests...the guests do not take care of the manor...is this understood." he said, his tone suddenly growing dark. All three servants stiffened, raising a hand in salute.

"Yes sir!" they all cheered at once, vanishing from sight again. Sebastian sighed, turning back to me.

"You really can't tell me what to do." I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a child. Sebastian simply smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Today you were nearly killed merely by going outside." Sebastian told me. "The more you help the three of them the more open you are going to become, from now on I request that you stay within the manor and preferably near me or the young master." I nodded,

_Great, now I'm a prisoner. _I thought, Sebastian sensed my unease and spoke again.

"The ball is a mere two days away my lady, this is simply for your own protection." he added, his bangs falling on his face as he tilted his head, giving me a 'pleading' look in his eyes that I just couldn't meet.

"Alright." I sighed; "I'll stay inside." he smiled in triumph.

"Very good my lady...now if you please." he said, putting a hand on my back and leading me inside. "The tea is ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hello again! Thank you so much to everyone who made it this far! Every review, favorite and follow means a lot to me and really do make my day so please review and tell me what you think! And special thanks to E. on Quotev for letting me use the secrets series and I am really glad you like it! :D_

_hey guys we have a problem. EG Giff hasn't posted any more quizzes yet so i am running out of material sorry! but after the next update i might take a while. if you're reading this please post more quizzes soon! i love them lol._

and sorry guys i am having trouble writing and finding time to write the last chapter of angel wings i will try and get that finished up as soon as possible. please be patient if i do not upload it this weekend.

The next few days passed slowly and in silence. I spent most of my time in my room Sebastian took care of everything I needed, scalding the others whenever they attempted to see me, insisting that they were bothering me. I understood that he wanted to help keep me safe but I couldn't help but feel confined in my room. We had spent hours designing and creating my new dress, Sebastian working as my personal tailor. I was sitting at the window one day when there was a light knock and the door creaked open a moment after I didn't respond.

"My lady, it's time." Sebastian said. I looked up at him, taking a deep breath as I rose to my feet following him through the manner and to the small room we had created the dress in, Meirin was there waiting for us. I was ready within the hour. Sebastian looked me over once he reentered the room, his calculating eyes finding every flaw in the sewing, fixing them immediately with his sewing kit.

"You look beautiful my lady, yes you do." Meirin told me, clapping her hands together excitedly though I could tell her eyes were wondering to Sebastian who didn't look so bad himself in his slightly different tuxedo.

"Ravishing." Sebastian said politely, his eyes glancing to mine to make clear the meaning of his words. "I am sure you will be the most radiant maiden at the dance." he said, his words polite but his tone serious. I nodded in understanding, the entire message blowing over Meirin's head. I glanced at myself in the mirror, the full flowing red dress and matching red hat looked beautiful, however mysterious with my newfound long black hair. I could barely recognize myself.

_Alright...I am ready. _I said, prepping myself for the stressing task ahead.

"Thank you Sebastian." I told him, taking his hand as he led me from the room down to the carriage. I spent the entire ride twiddling my thumbs anxiously. Would the count recognize me? What if I failed? Or maybe I wouldn't be able to find the sword? I cleared my thoughts as the carriage rolled to a stop, the door opened and I followed Ciel. Taking Sebastian's gloved hand to help me down the step. The grip was surprisingly gentle yet firm, I gasped in shock as the hand pulled me into him, and I found myself against the chest of Vi-count Druitt, gasping silently in shock. I glimpsed Ciel watching me cautiously from the corner of my eye with a look that resembled pity. My body stiffened and I looked down at my dress, avoiding eye contact.

"Why my dear." he greeted, his violet eyes smiling down at me. "You are as beautiful as an angel."

_Crap._

I stepped back, putting some distance between us, my skin was crawling, I felt disgustingly impure merely from touching him. I put my hand to my elbow absentmindedly, giving me an innocent look as I felt the goose bumps covering my arms. How was I going to make it through the night? He had to have been onto me? Or at the least tonight was going to be torture. Ciel stepped forward, glaring daggers at the count as he took my arm as if claiming me. The count let out a bit of a nervous laugh, knowing he might have overstepped his boundaries.

"Then perhaps my delicate robin will save me a dance on this mystical night." he smiled, bowing before turning and vanishing into the crowd. I allowed Ciel to lead me inside as I leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear.

"Not bloody likely." a smirk curved Ciel's lips before quickly turning serious again.

"He called you an angel...do you think he already knows?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure." I confided, "I don't know how he could but it seems like it."

"It seems only time will tell." Sebastian chimed in from behind us. his sharp crimson eyes surveying the crowd for the white rat, finally stopping I followed his gaze to the count, he was surrounded by pretty girls who were fawning over him, laughing and giggling flirtatiously. My nose wrinkled in distaste and I looked away.

_Honestly what did they see in him? _I thought before sighing. _Probably exactly what I used too..._ my thoughts trailed off as the music began, dancers stepped forward and I glanced expectedly at Ciel.

"I do so detest dancing." Ciel groaned, holding up my hand to lead me before stopping as if an idea occurred to him. "Sebastian, dance with Crystal."

"w-wait a sec-" I stuttered, cut off by Sebastian's response.

"Yes, my lord." he said, kneeling down on one knee to his master before turning to me with a heart pounding smile. My words died in my throat and I sighed, reaching out defeated to take his hand.

"This will be the best way for you to get close to Druitt." Ciel explained behind us as Sebastian led me to the dancers, one arm wrapped around my waist. "I hope you know what to do." I nodded determined, looking everywhere but at Sebastian as he turned to face me, and we finally began our waltz. A humored smile pierced Sebastian's lips and I finally looked at him, my pink cheeks still burning.

"What is it?" I asked as he let out a light chuckle.

"How ironic that an angel and a demon would be dancing together like lovers." he said, shaking his head, my face flushed.

"Y-yea it's absurd." I tried to recover, letting out a light forced laugh, however I found it difficult to deny that this wasn't the end of the world...and I would never admit that it was almost enjoyable. The notes in the music spiked and Sebastian grinned, raising my hand and twirling me away from him and I found myself in the arms of another my eyes widening with shock when I recognized the boy too well.

"Well, well, it seems we meet again." he chuckled.

"A-Alois!" I stuttered, I attempted to pull away but his grip tightened and he pulled me closer until my body was nearly pressed against his. He chuckled at my resistance, his laugh sending chills down my spine.

"I'm Rather disappointed Crystal." Alois said, running a hand down my long black hair until he trailed my back as if searching for my hidden wings. I stiffened under his touch but he continued, his hand now resting firmly on the small of my back "I still plan on seeing those wings of yours." he said with devilish resolve. My stomach churned, every nerve in my body wanted to pull away and run.

"Leave me alone." I hissed as I tried to step away, and create at least a little distance between us but his grip was unyielding.

"Not until I see your wings." Alois retorted, spinning me around as we danced. I couldn't deny how smooth the dance was he was almost constantly spinning me, the two of us twirling gracefully across the ballroom no matter how reluctant my steps where. "I hope you enjoy my game." he whispered into my ear before pushing me away to my next partner. I was almost relieved to find myself staring up into the violet eyes of vi-count Druitt.

"Oh, my lovely little robin...I am honored." he said his voice almost hypnotizing. He danced effortlessly; swinging me in and out of his arms weightlessly, his lilac eyes enchanting as they bore into mine. I struggled with my thoughts, constantly reminding myself it was an act; I couldn't fall for him again. I kept Reminding myself that his sweet eyes and tender words were the work of the devil. The song ended and the count leaned into me, kissing me lightly sending my heart fluttering through my brain remained disgusted. He leaned in close to me, whispering into my ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere we can be alone, my delicate little dove?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_alright this is the last pre-written chapter, the quizzes still aren't updated so i am a tad out of material for now so updates are bound to get slower sorry about that. also i really hope you like this chapter, i came up with it and it is not part of the quiz series. as for those of you reading angel wings i am still struggling with the last chapter! i know what i want to happen and just cannot find the words to get it down! i am so sorry about making you wait! please enjoy this for now._

"Why don't we go somewhere we can be alone, my delicate little dove?"

"Uh." I hesitated, glancing around feeling the eyes of not only Sebastian and Ciel but Alois and Claude as well. Their gazes unsettled me, causing my stomach to flip. I was just about to look back at the count when his hand slid down to my waist. My skin crawled from his touch and every nerve in my body wanted to rip myself away from him, instead he pulled me closer, guiding me towards the stairs. I didn't know who was worse, the humans or the demons. I shut my eyes reluctantly, knowing what had to be done, I had to get upstairs and search the manor.

"Excuse me sir, may I cut in?" a familiar voice asked. Panic streaked through me as I opened my eyes, slowly raising my gaze to my new partner.

"Oh yes of course." Druitt said, almost reluctantly.

_No, please oh god no. _I thought my mind racing.

"My dear robin, you seem to have yet another suitor." he continued, his hand falling from my waist as he stepped away.

_Please, anybody but him. _

"I am not surprised," the voice said. "It is only natural for such an angel to draw attention." the voice said as Druitt stepped away.

"Maybe some other time my robin." the count said, vanishing into the crowd as the man took my hand, placing the other on the small of my back. I looked up and found myself staring into the amethyst eyes of Ash Landers.

Ash pulled me into action, and I suddenly found myself dancing gracefully with him across the ballroom. We didn't speak for a moment, we just danced his eyes never leaving mine, my entire body was tense and my steps ridged. My mind was racing, my heart pounding so loud I could have sworn he would hear it over the music, echoing through the silence of our words. Was he going to kill me now? How would I escape? And for god's sake why was he being so silent?!

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" he asked, startling me.

"W-who said I was hiding?" I retorted with a childish pout. His never faltering smirk grew, but he pulled his gaze away from me, looking around the room.

"I knew that you would be here tonight." he told me. "Honestly it's the only place you would be...did you come to capture more souls?" he taunted, his angelic eyes flashing devilishly. I clenched my teeth, suppressing a snarl.

"Leave me alone Ash." I snapped harshly, how could an angel be so cruel. He was obviously behind the recent increase in fallen...a fact I wish I could have realized sooner, perhaps even the falling of my friend Angela.

"You know very well I cannot." he said with a light smile. "It is my job to clean up after the fallen...now what do you say we take this outside...make this a little neater."

"I am not stupid you know." I snapped. "You may have pushed me but I am not going to take your fall. I will redeem myself." Ash snickered, caressing my cheek with a gloved hand.

"What obscene lies you tell...my foolish little angel. He looked around, glancing Vi-count Druitt in the crowd as well as Sebastian, Ciel, Claude and Alois. "Such an impure group you've drawn." he snickered. "Though I suppose it is to be expected." I looked away, my raven hair falling over my shoulder. I was really getting sick of this guy. The song ended and both of us took a step back and bowing, however he did not release my hand.

"Let me go." I hissed under my breath as he rose to his full height, his grip tightening as he began to lead me away. "I said let me go." I snapped a little angrier.

"Don't make such a fuss." he said, glancing back at me as if I were an over reacting child, finally he pulled me outside, until we found our way to the gardens.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To do my job." he said with a kind hearted smile but I snickered.

"You won't kill me...I won't let you. Now you better let me go." I said my tone growing dark, my new found demonic energy beginning to flow.

"Why?" he tested, grinning as if I were but a child.

"Have you ever seen the power of a fallen angel?" I said darkly, my tone threatening. He laughed lightly, chuckling.

"Yes." he said seriously, I was no more than a joke to him, a show he'd seen a hundred times. "And they are usually much more powerful than you."

"Doesn't matter." I demanded calmly, my voice floating eerily through the air and he pulled me closer, just to aggravate me.

"And why is that?"

"Because you _will _let me go." I said simply, without a doubt in my mind. "Or else."

"Or else what?" he asked lightly, nearly laughing at my threats as if they were no more than empty words.

"Or I'll scream." I said simply, a sly grin crossing my face, his eyes sharpened as I smiled up at him innocently. "If you attack me, I will scream...and everyone in that ballroom will come running...you would prefer to keep this...neat...right?" Ash growled in annoyance and I pulled away roughly creating some distance between us. The two of us began to circle each other, the way people would for a duel. I had never used demonic power before...I just hoped that they would come with instincts. Ash stepped forward, he was just about to lung when a yet another familiar voice cut in. we both looked up to see Alois sitting on a nearby bench, his legs crossed and arms spread out casually across the back of the bench. Claude stood tall behind him, his golden eyes skimming over me and falling on Ash.

"Is this man giving you trouble Crystal?" he asked, a clever smirk piercing his lips.

"No sir." Ash said his stance straightening as he turned to the Alois and Claude, his violet eyes scanning them like a fighter his opponent.

"Oh really?" Alois asked. "Because that is not what it looked like to Me." he said, his eyes sharpening.

"And how does this you?" Ash asked, watching Claude with sharp eyes even though his stance was relaxed and he was smiling. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"An interested party." Alois stated, Ash's smile wavered as a sly grin spread across Alois's lips. He was getting under Ash's skin...and he knew it. "I am Alois Trancy...and I demand that you leave this ball."

"Oh really? And what gives you this power over me?" Ash asked defiantly, standing tall, his sword drawn at his hip. Alois smirked, not moving.

"Claude." he stated and in that instant the demon rushed forward, his golden silverware clashing with Ash's sword. I watched for a moment before turning away. No matter who the victor was I was going to have trouble, weather they wanted to kill me or not. I took off running towards the manor, pausing for a moment and looking back at Alois who was watching me carefully. His eyes met mine but he turned his head back to the fight, waving his hand in dismissal lazily. I wish I could have known what was going on in that little boys head, but for now...I would have to settle for the chance to escape.

I was back at the manor within a few minutes, panting as my eyes scanned the crowd and with no sign of Vi-Count Druitt my eyes settled on the stairs I edged my way towards them, smiling and greeting people as I passed as to make myself less conspicuous. I found myself at the foot of the stairs when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned around, and almost screamed until I saw it was the Count. He raised a gloved hand to his smiling lips, a sign telling me to keep quiet as he led me away, leading me up the stairs and down a hallway. I almost grinned. This was going to be so easy; he was leading me straight to the soul sword. The count led me to a small bedroom, my eyes widening in disgust as I caught a whiff of the strong scented candles. I raised a hand to my mouth, attempting to use it to breathe through the smoke covered room, there was something odd about it...it was so thick...so...suffocating. I wavered for a moment as my head began to spin. The realization of the candles hit me and I spun around to the Count who was wearing a face scarf to keep himself safe. He caught me, holding my elbows firmly as I struggled. My vision began to blur, and my stance wavered, the fog was infecting me until breathing became a chore. I pounded my fist on his chest lightly, unable to muster any more strength before I collapsed into his arms, his smiling face vanishing slowly into darkness.

"Yes, sleep my little robin."


End file.
